Such a control box arrangement is known from WO 03/081153 A1. The known control box arrangement is used in household appliances, like for instance a refrigerator, to adjust refrigerator functions. In the known case, the mounting plate is formed by the front side of the refrigerator door or a plate on the front side of the refrigerator. For the fixing of the control box, a rear side cover is arranged on the rear side of the mounting plate. Subsequently, polyurethane is pumped into the chamber on the rear side, to fix the rear side cover. Then the control box is inserted and fixed by the mounting of the frame in the rear side cover. Such a mounting is expensive and requires a plurality of components. Further, the opening in the mounting plate has a relatively complicated contour. The rear side of the mounting plate must be accessible to permit the mounting of the rear side cover. The dismounting of such an arrangement is just as complicated as the mounting. For example, the polyurethane has to be removed from the chamber again.